Impel Down
Impel Down, znane także jako podmorskie więzienie (海底監獄 Kaitei Kangoku) lub wielkie więzienie (大監獄 Dai Kangoku), to kontrolowana przez rząd twierdza w Paradise. Jest najważniejszą rządową instytucją obok Kwatery Głównej Marynarki i dawnego Enies Lobby. To niezwykle strzeżone więzienie Globalnego Rządu dla najbardziej niebezpiecznych przestępców i piratów. Ulokowane jest pod wodą, po środku Calm Belt. Ogólny układ Impel Down to duża zanurzona przypominającą wieżę konstrukcja, której fundament znajduje się na samym dnie oceanu. Z uwagi na fakt, że jest on zbudowany w Calm Belt , cała konstrukcja jest stale otoczona przez gigantycznych Król Mórz. Razem z tymi zwierzętami więzienie jest strzeżone przez siły wojen. W ciemnych granicach więzienia znajdują się różne cele i sale tortur, które są używane dla więźniów. Wszystkie komórki wykonane są z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy, aby powstrzymać tych, którzy mają moc Diabelskich Owoców przed ucieczką. Komory tortur są wykorzystywane do wszelkiego rodzaju brutalnych, niewypowiedzianych działań. Należą do nich ciągłe ubijanie, brutalne bicie na śmierć, gotowanie kotłów do palenia i podtapianie oraz kolczaste doły. Więzienie jest ściśle obserwowane przez ślimakofony. Ich małe wersje znajdują się w określonych lokalizacjach w całym Impel Down. Cokolwiek zobaczą, zostaje przeniesiona do większej wersji, która transmituje wideo do podłączonych do niego monitorów, pozwalając strażnikom obserwować więźniów. Każda z mniejszych wersji ma sygnalizator podłączony do muszli. Ślimakofon jest przechowywany w pokoju monitorów gdzieś w obrębie twierdzy. Jest laboratorium medyczne stacjonujące gdzieś w wielkim więzieniu, z lekarzami i różnymi urządzeniami medycznymi do natychmiastowego leczenia wszystkich więźniów, zarówno więźniów, jak i personelu. Jednak lekarze wydają się mieć limit, ponieważ nie mogą stworzyć lekarstwa na nagromadzenie różnych trucizn. Pomieszczenie generatora całego więzienia znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze, przed poziomem 1, a także przy urządzeniach kontrolnych otwierających Bramę Sprawiedliwości. Impel_Down_Underwater.png|Impel Down spod wody. Impel_Down_Building.png|Budynek Impel Down. Postacie związane z Impel Down Poziomy mały|200px|Poszczególne poziomy Impel Down. Poziom dla przydzielonego więźnia zazwyczaj zależy od wartości nagrody na jego głowie.Można jednak robić wyjątki, takie jak Crocodile, którego nagroda została usunięta dawno temu. Wraz z różnymi celami, aby utrzymać więźniów, każdy poziom posiada unikalną formę tortur. Z powodu tych niewyobrażalnych czynów każdy poziom otrzymuje tytuł piekła. Z każdym zstępującym poziomem tortury Poziom pierwszy - piekło szkarłatu thumb|200px|left|Piekło szkatłatu. Piekło szkarłatu (紅蓮地獄 Guren Jigoku) toto pierwszy poziom Impel Down. Więzi się w nim najmniej groźnych przestępców. Mieści się tam wielki las z czerwonymi drzewami znanymi jako mieczodrzewa (剣樹 Kenju). Trawa porastająca poziom pierwszy zwana jest kolcotrawą (針々草 Haribarisō). Więźniowie są zmuszani do biegania po lesie przez ścigające ich trujące pająki i strażników. Konsekwencją tego jest to, że cały las nasączony jest krwią przestępców. Głęboko w lesie znajduje się dziura prowadząca do poziomu drugiego. Ci, którzy zmęczyli się ciągłym bólem od ran ciętych, mogą zeskoczyć na poziom drugi, gdzie czeka ich jeszcze straszniejsze piekło. Sama straż nie pilnuje dostatecznie więźniów, przez co jednemu udało się wykraść czarny ślimakofon i podsłuchiwać wydarzenia z fortecy. To właśnie na tym poziomie więziono Buggy'ego, nim nie uciekł stąd, dzięki mocom swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Poziom drugi - piekło dzikich bestii thumb|200px|Bazyliszek w piekle dzikich bestii. Piekło dzikich bestii (猛獣地獄 Mōjū Jigoku) to drugi poziom Impel Down. Buggy wyjawił, że przetrzymywani są na nim więźniowie, za których głowy wyznaczono więcej niż za Klauna ( 15,000,000). Znajdują się na nim przeróżne dzikie bestie, w tym puzzlowe skorpiony i mantykory. Te pierwsze to ogromne trujące pajęczaki, które mogą się łączyć i zamieniać tym samym w wielką stonogę. Mantykory to ludożerne lwy o ludzkich twarzach, które pożerają swoje ofiary razem z kośćmi, a dzięki ludzkim ustom mogą mówić. Same mantykory nie są jednak zdolne do rozumienia ludzkiego języka i naśladują jedynie słowa, które usłyszą od więźniów. Największymi stworzeniami na poziomie magicznych bestii są Bazyliszek i Sfinks. Bazyliszek to ogromny wąż, który wykluł się z kurzego jaja. Łączy w sobie cechy obydwu gatunków. Jest niezwykle silny i szybki. Gonił Luffy'ego i Buggy'ego przez długi czas, nim Słomkowy powalił go z pomocą Gear Third. Bazyliszek nie jest jednak najsilniejszą bestią na tym poziomie. Sfinks to ogromny lew z ludzką twarzą i ptasimi skrzydłami. Jest dużo większy od Bazyliszka i uważa się go za "szefa" innych bestii. Strzeże schodów prowadzących do innych poziomów. Jest tak przerażający, że boją się go nawet inne zwierzęta. Potrafi naśladować ludzką mowę, podobnie jak mantykory. W losowych momentach wymienia rodzaje makaronu lub dziękuje za posiłek. Jego siła pozwala mu na przedarcie się przez podłogę. Więźniowie piekła dzikich bestii zmuszeni są do uciekania przed zwierzętami po korytarzach Impel Down. Z powodu licznych niebezpieczeństw przetrzymywani tu przestępcy wolą zazwyczaj zostać w swoich celach niż ryzykować pożarcie podczas ucieczki. Przetrzymywano tu Galdino, nim nie uwolnili go Luffy i Buggy. Po pokonaniu Bazyliszka i Sfinksa, Luffy i jego towarzysze otworzyli wszystkie cele i wywołali masowy bunt w więzieniu. Zbuntowani więźniowie zostali jednak spacyfikowani przez Saldesa i jego Blugori. Druga próba ucieczki została udaremniona przez Magellana, który zablokował wszystkie możliwe wyjścia. Dopiero trzeci bunt, który miał miejsce, gdy Magellan był zajęty Luffym, się udał. Poziom trzeci - piekło głodu thumb|200px|left|Luffy, Galdino i Buggy w piekle głodu. Piekło głodu (飢餓地獄 Kiga Jigoku) to trzeci poziom Impel Down. Za głowy więźniów tu przetrzymywanych wyznaczono w większości nagrody przewyższające 50,000,000. Czuć tu gorąc z poziomu niżej, a więźniom daje się małe porcje jedzenia i wody, przez co bezustannie są oni na skraju wykończenia. Czasem więźniowie mizernieją do takiego stopnia, że trudno zauważyć, że dawniej byli groźnymi przestępcami. Tutejsze temperatury nie mogą się równać z tymi z poziomu czwartego, ale nieustanne podgrzewanie sprawia, że panuje tu niezwykła susza, a poziom wygląda jak pustynia. Przetrzymywano tu Benthama, choć nagroda za jego głowę to jedynie 32,000,000. Na środku poziomu znajduje się dziura prowadząca niżej. Dziura i ogromny wiatrak ponad nią stanowią główny system wentylacji, który wydmuchuje stąd dym produkowany na czwartym poziomie. Przez dziurę można zejść dalej, lecz trzeba się przygotować na upadek w ogień. Poziom czwarty - piekło żaru thumb|200px|Piekło żaru. Piekło żaru (焦熱地獄 Shōnetsu Jigoku) to czwarty poziom Impel Down. Znajdują się tu zbiorniki z gotującą się krwią i panuje tu niezwykle wysoka temperatura. Gorąc jest tak silny, że unosi się do poziomu niżej. Jeśli ktoś rzuci się do poziomu czwartego przez dziurę na trzecim i nie wyląduje w bezpiecznym miejscu, to musi przygotować się na śmierć. Więźniowie z innych poziomów są tu regularnie przyprowadzani na tortury. Najczęściej stosowaną jest gotowanie przestępców we wrzątku z krwi. Inne tortury to wieszanie więźniów nad zbiornikami z gotującą się krwią lub zmuszanie do pracy polegającej na noszeniu opału, by ogień ogrzewający poziom nie zgasł. Tutejsi strażnicy noszą specjalne kombinezony, które chronią ich przed wysokimi temperaturami, które są w stanie usmażyć gołę ciało. Przetrzymywano tu Daza Bonesa. Nie przeszkadzał mu jednak gorąc ani ciężka praca. Oglądał on spokojnie walkę Luffy'ego i Magellana, przebywając w swojej celi. Na czwartym poziomie znajduje się też biuro Magellana, wyposażone w windę, dzięki której naczelnik może poruszać się po więzieniu, omijając schody. Obok biura znajduje się więzienna kuchnia. Tu miała miejsce walka Luffy'ego z Magellanem, która skończyła się porażką Słomkowego. Poziom piąty - piekło mrozu thumb|200px|left|Piekło mrozu. Piekło mrozu (極寒地獄 Gokkan Jigoku) to piąty poziom Impel Down. Tutaj trzymani są więźniowie, za których wyznaczono sumy większe niż 100,000,000. Poziom ten jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem poziomu wyżej. Jest tu niesamowicie niska temperatura. Jest tu tak zimno, że więźniowie albo zamarzają na śmierć, albo tracą kończyny z powodu odmrożeń. Serwowane tu jedzenie jest zamrożone do takiego stopnia, że nie da się go jeść. Z powodu niskiej temperatury nie działają tu ślimakofony, a jedynym monitorowanym obszarem jest wejście. Po poziomie piątym biegają wilki, które przeniesiono tu z poziomu drugiego. Powodem przeniesienia była agresja wilków. Atakowały one inne bestie, w tym Bazyliszka i Sfinksa. Trzymani tu przestępcy znikają czasem w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Pracownicy Impel Down nazywają ten fenomen "pochwyceniem przez diabły" i tłumaczą to tym, że więźniowie zabierani są przez demony do wrót piekieł. Znikanie więźniów stanowi tajemnicę tak pilnie strzeżoną, że nie wiedzą o niej przestępcy z wyższych poziomów. Bentham (przebrany za Hannyabala), Buggy i Galdino dowiedzieli się o tym od strażników, gdy schodzili na dół. Wśród zaginionych więźniów jest Emporio Ivankov, królowa transwestytów. Więziono go na tym poziomie, póki nie zniknął ze swojej celi w tajemniczy sposób. Od czasu jego zniknięcia mówiono, że schował się on w opuszczonym biurze strażnika, głęboko w lesie, który znajduje się na tym poziomie. Luffy'ego zamknięto w wieży na tym poziomie po tym, jak pokonał go Magellan. Zatrutego Słomkowego uwolnił Bentham, po czym zaczął szukać leku na jego zatrucie. Poziom pięć i pół - kraina neotranziomów thumb|200px|Kraina neotranziomów. Kraina neotranziomów (ニューカマーランド Nyūkamā Rando) jest ukrytym poziomem, na którym żyją wszyscy więźniowie, którzy zostali "pochwyceni przez diabły". Ulokowany jest w skale między piątym a szóstym poziomie. Został wydrążony przez pewnego więźnia władającego mocą Diabelskiego Owocu, który pozwala na przesuwanie ziemi w łatwy sposób. Rządzi nim "królowa" Emporio Ivankov. Samo miejsce znane jest jako "raj w piekle", gdyż nikt nie chce stąd uciekać. Przez to, że jest to tajne miejsce, jego mieszkańcy muszą przestrzegać określonych zasad i nie mogą nawiązywać kontaktów ze światem zewnętrznym. Nowo przybyli nie są jednak dyskryminowani, a Bon Claya miło powitano. Jednym z głównych pomieszczeń krainy neotranziomów jest kawiarenka z dyskoteką. To tam znajduje się scena kabaretowa, na której występowała Ivankov i jej wyznawcy. Na poziom pięć i pół prowadzi też wiele tajnych przejść z innych poziomów, którymi mieszkańcy raju w piekle wykradają zapasy. Neotranziomy posiadają na swoim poziomie ślimakofony, którymi podglądają to, co dzieje się na innych poziomach, a dzięki gazetom wykradanym ze śmieci strażników dowiadują się o najnowszych informacjach ze świata. Po masowej ucieczce z Impel Down mieszkańcy krainy neotranziomów wzięli udział w wojnie na Marineford, po czym zamieszkali w Królestwie Samychtranzioli, a poziom pięć i pół opustoszał. Po dwuletnim przeskoku zamieszkały tam jednak nowe neotranziomy, a "królową" został Bentham. Poziom szósty - piekło nieskończoności thumb|200px|left|Piekło nieskończoności. Piekło nieskończoności (無限地獄 Mugen Jigoku) to najniższy poziom Impel Down. Trzyma się tam niezwykle potężnych więźniów, którzy popełnili obrzydliwe zbrodnie lub stanowią poważne zagrożenie dla Globalnego Rządu. Sengoku stwierdził, że nawet jeden więzień z tego poziomu na wolności stanowiłby poważne zagrożenie dla całego kraju. Skazani na poziom szósty zazwyczaj odbywają karę dożywocia lub oczekują na stracenie. Są oni "wymazani" z historii. Większość pracowników Impel Down nie zapuszcza się na poziom szósty z powodu zagrożenie, jakie stanowią tamtejsi więźniowie. Naczelnik ma prawo zabić wszystkich skazanych, jeśli uzna, że ich zachowanie stanowi powód do obaw. Magellan, gdy pełnił funkcję naczelnika, bez skrupułów zabił Hydrą więźniów, którzy sobie z niego żartowali. To na szóstym poziomie Ace oczekiwał na wykonanie wyroku śmierci. Większość ludzi uważa poziom szósty za nieistniejącą legendę, dlatego wielu więźniów wierzyło, że Płomienna Pięść przetrzymywany jest na poziomie piątym. W tej samej celi, w której znajdował się Ace, przetrzymywano też Jinbe. Królewski Wojownik Mórz znalazł się tam jednak tylko tymczasowo za to, że odmówił wzięcia udziału w wojnie przeciwko Białobrodemu. Crocodile był z kolei trzymany w celi obok. Na szóstym poziomie więziono też wielu legendarnych piratów, którzy mieli zatarg z Białobrodym, niektórzy z nich byli olbrzymami. Wśród więźniów znajdował się były dowódca wartowników, Shiryuu. Po tym, jak zmasakrował więźniów, uznano, że jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by pełnić swoją funkcję, dlatego zdecydowano się go uwięzić. Choć poziom szósty uznawany jest za najgorsze piekło, więźniowie prawie nigdy nie są torturowani (jedyną torturą jest okazyjne obijanie maczugą przez Minotaura). Więźniowie szóstego poziomu są tam zazwyczaj trzymani do końca życia lub wykonania wyroku śmierci, gdy więźniowie wyższych poziomów muszą żyć w okropnych warunkach (gorejący żar, straszliwy mróz, itp.). Możliwe, że władze więzienia nie decydują się na tortury skazanych na szósty poziom, gdyż są oni tak potężni, że nie zrobiłyby one na nich żadnego wrażenia. Jinbe i Crocodile w ogóle nie odczuli straszliwych warunków wyższych pięter, gdy przez nie przebiegali. Z drugiej strony Shiryuu stwierdził, że nuda, jaką odczuł na szóstym poziomie, sprawiła, że zaczął pragnąć śmierci. Wejście do Impel Down Przyjazd i sterylizacja thumb|200px|left|Impel Down (otoczone przez okręty Marynarki). Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka spotyka więźniów w Impel Down jest umieszczenie ich w beczce wrzącej wody, która ma na celu dezynfekcję i sterylizację. W mandze do wrzątku wrzucane są tylko ubrania. Większość więźniów nie wytrzymuje wysokiej temperatury wody, znanych jest tylko kilku, którzy przeszli kąpiel spokojnie. Zazwyczaj są to ci, którzy mają wysoką nagrodę za swoją głowę. Pośród nich znaleźli się Portgas D. Ace, Jinbe czy Crocodile. Monkey D. Luffy jako jedyny nie przeszedł tego rytuału, ponieważ był intruzem, który został uwięziony i miał umrzeć w ciągu 24 godzin przez truciznę. Zmiana odzieży Więźniowie, którzy przeszli dezynfekcję są pozbawieni swoich ubrań a w zamian dostają ubrania więzienne - koszulę i spodnie w czarno-białe paski. Regulamin pozwala, aby więźniowie mieli niektóre rzeczy osobiste ze sobą, takie jak okulary (u Galdino) czy hak Crocodile'a. Zdarzyły się wyjątki od tej zasady w przypadku więźniów, którym zbliżał się termin egzekucji między innymi: Ace, Shiryuu. Luffy'ego również to ominęło ze względu, iż włamał się do więzienia. Również Jinbe posiadał własne ubrania. Został uwięziony, ponieważ odmówił współpracy z Globalnym Rządem. Mieszkańcom krainy neotranziomów udało się odzyskać stare ubrania po uciecze z cel, podobnie sprawa dotyczy Crocodile'a. Odzyskał podobne do starego stroju długie futro, po tym jak Luffy pomógł mu wydostać się z celi. Oda potwierdził, że otrzymał ubranie w krainie neotranziomów. Przypisanie poziomu i życie więźniów Więźniowie, którzy przeszli dezynfekcję i zmianę odzieży są umieszczeni w jednym z sześciu poziomów znajdujących się w Impel Down. Odpowiedni poziom jest przypisywany w zależności od ich zbrodni, czym bardziej czyny haniebne i wysokość nagrody, tym niższy poziom umieszczania. Od momentu przydziału i umieszczenia na poziomach więźniowie są codziennie torturowani. Ich sposób zależy od przypisanego poziomu. Większość więźniów nie opuściło więzienia żywymi. Odwiedziny Agenci rządowi i członkowie Marynarki mają prawo do odwiedzin, wstępu do Impel Down, ale muszą mieć zgodę od swoich przełożonych. Nie wiadomo, czy inne osoby mogą je uzyskać. Impel Down to obiekt Globalnego Rządu, więc jest to oczywiste, że piraci nie mogą do niego wejść, chyba że są więźniami, w innym przypadku są uważani za intruzów i przestępców. Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz mogą wejść i w miarę swobodnie się poruszać po uzyskaniu zgody rządu, mimo wszystko są zachowane procedury bezpieczeństwa takie jak przeszukanie ciała i noszenie kajdanek z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy, gdy jeden z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz posiada moc Diabelskiego Owocu, takie zabiegi przeszła Boa Hancock. Jedynie Czarnobrody oraz jego załoga weszli bez zgody i zostali uznani za zdrajców. Opuszczenie Impel Down Poza gośćmi i urzędnikami rządowymi większość osób, które wchodzą do Impel Down, nigdy nie wychodzi z tego żywa. Jedynymi więźniami, którzy kiedykolwiek mogli odejść, są ci, którzy są przetrzymywani aż do śmierci, która ma miejsce poza fortecą (np. Portgas D. Ace), tych, którzy mają służyć tymczasowemu wyrokowi (np. Jinbe) i zwolnieni za specjalne powody (np. Arlong). ucieczka z Impel Down jest praktycznie niemożliwy, ze względu na obronę potężnych pułapek i strażników tego miejsca, a Calm Belt, zatłoczony Królem Mórz, jest jego ostateczną barykadą. Jednak Shiki zapisał się jako pierwsza osoba, która wyłamała się z więzienia dwadzieścia lat temu z powodu błędu popełnionego przez marynarzy. Monkey D. Luffy stała się drugą osobą, która to zrobiła. Oprócz własnej ucieczki, Luffy jest również odpowiedzialny za prowadzenie pierwszych masowych zamieszek w więzieniu. Wraz z Emporio Ivankovem, Inazuma, Buggy, Daz Bones, Crocodile, Jinbe, Galdino i 233 innymi więźniami. Nawigacja en:Impel Down ru:Импел Даун ca:Impel Down it:Impel Down fr:Impel Down zh:推進城 es:Impel Down id:Impel Down de:Impel Down Kategoria:Lokalizacje na Calm Belt Kategoria:Globalny Rząd